User blog:Golden Aegis/Ultra Rare Abbreviations
Hey y'all, and welcome to the list of UR abbreviations. This page is for identifying URs by their abbreviations. Some of the following cards aren't filled in, so I need your help! (Ctrl+F using "?") Comment below for feedbacks/suggestions/changes needed. By A to Z Abyssal Goddess Osiris - Osiris Advachiel of Horizons - Adva/Horizon Andras, Ever Wanderer - Andras Anshar, Realm Explorer - Anshar Arctic Permafrost Empress - Perma Artorius, Holy Sword King - Artorius Athena, Protector of Order - Athena Aurora, Light Bringer - O.Aurora (Old Aurora) Awakening Grim Reaper - Grim Azazel Prophet - Aza/Azaz Barbara, Undead Empress - Barb Beloved Santa Claus - Beloved Berith, Forest Wanderer - Berith Betelgeuse, Winter Overlord - Betel Black Flame Caller Knight - BFCK Blazing Fount Bathin - Bathin Blood Fervor Santa Pyotr - Pyotr Bloodsmeared Berserker Mayl - Mayl Bloody Queen of Hearts - BloodQ/BQoH Boreas of the Northern Wind - Boreas Brynhildr, War Princess - Bryn Cascading Dragon God - D.God Cemetery Guardian Noreen - Noreen Cold-Blooded Santa Karl - Karl Corpse Empress Zenaide - Corpse Crystal Dragon - Crystal Dahaka, Doom Bringer - Daha Dancing Santa Gangster - Gangster Dark Tempress Geraldine - Geraldine Defiled Ebony Knight - Ebony Degenerate Mad Hatter - D.Hatter/N.Hatter (New Hatter) Despair Bringer Raphael - Raph Devoted Ice Prince Aegir - Aegir Dividing Cerberus Siblings - Cerb Doom Calling Origenes - Doom Dorothy, Magician of Hope - Fire Dorothy/Doro Dorothy, Oz Wayfarer - Water Dorothy/W.Dorothy Dragon Consort Heinrich - Heinrich Dragon Massacre Knight - DMK Dragonhead Mukhtar - D.Head Dual Wielding Visionary - Dual Earth Mother Rhea - Rhea Eirene, Eternal Peace Seeker - Eirene Empowered Adonis - Adonis Empress of Dawn Ilmatar - Ilmatar Empyrean Ruler Artesia - Art Enamored Succubus Kae - Kae Endless Waltz of Two Kings - Waltz Entellous, Creation Goddess - Godd Ereshkigal, Death Mistress - Mistress Eris, Blossom Maiden - Eris Ethereal Bahamut - Baha Ever Isochronal Diana - Diana Fallen Angel Hamaliel - Ham/Hama Fantasy Usher White Rabbit - Usher Flaming Werewolf - Wolf Forbidden Forest Witch - F.F. Witch Frigid Death Jeremias - Jeremias Galaksia of the Cosmos - Cosmos Genius Young Dragon - GYD Ghoulish Annihilator - Ghoul/Ghoulish Glimmering Queen of Light - QoL Goga, Matriarch of Gonna - Goga Grand Protector Gabriel - Gab/Gabe Groa, Ice Archive Witch - Groa Gynoid, Blizzard Conjurer - Gynoid Hades, King of the Underworld - Hades Hera, Deity of Love - Hera Hercules, Demigod Hero - Hercules Holy Proclaimer Mireille - Mireille Holy St. Valentine - Holy/St.Val/Valentine Hymning Queen Mermaid - HQM Hypnos, the Narcolepter - Hypnos Immortal Vampire Lord - Vamp/Vamp Lord Impending Threat Peg Powler - Peg Inhert, Oracle Ranger - Inhert Ishtar, War Maiden Scourge - Ish/Ishtar Isis, Protector of the Dead - Isis Jotun and Frosty Girl - Jotun Judgement Archangel Suzette - Suzette Juno, Guardian of Love - Juno Kindred Warriors of Fate - Kindred Lady Crimson of Dawn - Crimson/Lady C. Lady Paradoxia - Para/Lady P. Lagu, Elf of Ruling Waters - Lagu Liberata of Docile Zephyr - Liberata/Zephyr Lifeless King of the Undead - Lifeless Loki, Prominent Deviant - Loki Looking Glass Alice - LGA/N.Alice (New Alice) Lord of Salvation Albiga - Albiga Love Fallen Angel Leon - Leon Lucifer the Damned - Luci/Lucifer Luna of the Pale Glimmer - Luna Maat, Goddess of Serenity - Maat Mad Hatter the Fashionisto - Hatter Marchosias, Hell Archduke - Duke Master of Puppets - MoP Master Tinkerer Apprentice - Tink Mid-Autumn's Fairy Knight - Fairy Mighty Young Dragon - MYD Morrigan, Battle Sparker - Morri Nergal, Pestilence Strewer - Nergal Nighttide Champion Aither - Aither Nike, Goddess of Triumph - Nike Ninlil, Sand Empress - Ninlil Nosferatu of Distortion - Nos Oathbound Alain & Lelia - Oath Odin, Overflowing Goddess - Odin Onyx Beastmaster Lydia - Onyx/Lydia Origin of Wisdom Sophia - Origin/Sophia Pan, Insanity Awakener - Pan Pomona, Autumn Conveyer - Pomo Possessed Witch of the North - ? Power Hungry Gilgamesh - Gilga/Mesh Prosperous Young Dragon - PYD Puppeteer Satanachia - Pupp Puppets of Chaos - PoC Pyromancer of Fungus Grove - Pyro Queen of Seasonal Winds - QoSW Rampant Sheba Beast - Sheba Rassap, Cursed Wood Witch - Rassap Refined Emerald Queen - Emerald Queen/Emerald Q. Renegade Dragonslayer - D.Slayer Roaring Nidhogg - Hogg/R.Hogg Sacred Mountain Hunter - Hunter Sacrosanct Flame Vesta - Vesta Sadistic Lover Rose Queen - R.Queen/Rose Santa Caroler Novice - Caroler Santa Transformed Prilla - Prilla Satan, Lord of the Wicked - Satan Scarlet Rose Rusalka - Scarlet Sedna, Wintry Sea Queen - Sedna Shimmering Maiden Eleonora - Eleo/Eleonora Soaring Daybreaker Pallas - Pallas Somnolent Hazard Guzman - Guzman Spindrift Lover Ran - Ran Spirit of Morality Najasho - Naja Star Guardian Knight - SGK Styx, Witch of Truth - Styx Sunlight Avatar Aurora - N.Aurora (New Aurora) Surtr Aflame - Surtr Therianthrope Empress - Theri Tiamat of Endowed Heaven - N.Tia (New Tiamat) Tiamat of Malefic Tyranny - O.Tia (Old Tiamat) Trick or Treat Maat - ToT Twilight's Fallen Archangel - Arch Ullr, Godsend Rival Hunter - Ullr Undercover White Queen - WhiteQ/WQueen Unique High Wizard Oz - Oz Urd, Herald of Doom - Urd Valefor of Sovereignty - Vale Vampire Hunter Diethard - Diethard Vampyr King of Salvation - Vampy/Vamp King Wagner, the Legendary Dragon - Wagner Wandering Geryon - Gery Wholly Ascertain Mitra - Mitra Woden, Progression Ender - Woden Wonderland Wanderer Alice - Alice Yielding Powered Exoskeleton - Exo Zera, Artillery Goddess - Zera Category:Blog posts Category:Ultra Rare